


She Became His Mess

by KrysKrossZee



Series: A Little Less Noise Is A Treasure [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: With George's help, Tammy has found a new way to deal with how all of her complex emotions. Fred's not convinced it's a healthy one.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Series: A Little Less Noise Is A Treasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	She Became His Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Substance Use
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Autumn: Cider
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Sharing A Blanket

"How much have you had to drink?" Fred groaned as he watched the girl flop down onto his head and reach out for him. He knew that she was just trying to enjoy her summer and forget all of the reasons that she thought that she shouldn't be, but alcohol was never something that he had ever been interested in. George on the other hand seemed to think that it was hilarious to get his girlfriend drunk.

"Is jus' cider." Tammy slurred as she managed to grab hold of Fred's hand as he sat down on the bed next to her. Cider was usually harmless, he supposed, to someone who ate properly but Tammy didn't.

"You're still drunk." He pointed out unhelpfully as he prised her fingers off of his arm. He knew it wasn't often that she had drinks with George and Ron, but when she did he wished that she would stay with Ginny and Hermione. He knew that she preferred to sleep in his bed with him, but it felt weird when she'd been drinking, especially when he was seventeen and she was only newly fifteen - another reason he was more than a little peeved that George was supplying her with alcohol in the first place.

"Hold me?" Tammy asked with her arms outstretched, resembling a child much younger than herself. She was completely oblivious to the inner turmoil that Fred was fighting, but that wasn't new.

He gave a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before pulling his blanket up over the two of them. She was a mess, but she was his mess. 

Soon they all would be headed off back to Hogwarts, though the only reason that he was even considering going back at that point was so that he could be by Tammy's side. Losing Cedric the way they had just a few months ago had taken its toll on her. She'd been having horrible nightmares; he'd heard her screaming. In fact all of Grimmauld Place had now.

The first time it had happened, they had all thought that they'd been under attack. Tammy had been more than a little embarrassed when she had woken up to find almost the entire Weasley family, plus Sirius, at her bedside. Since the trial, she had taken to sleeping in Fred's bed, but that hadn't stopped the nightmares. It just meant that he was there to try to comfort her and ease her out of them.

He planned to do the same when they got back to school. He knew that George was well aware that they would be gaining a roommate and he would talk to Lee when they got back to school. He was glad that it was just the three of them in their dorm - they'd scared their fourth roommate off years ago and he'd moved his bed into another room entirely (one that Fred was pretty sure was actually a cupboard but he didn't like to bring that up).

He gave a sigh as he pressed a kiss to the top of Tammy's head. She seemed to be already dozing, something that he wished that he could do himself but for now he'd stay awake to make sure that she was okay. And so that he could give George a lecture when his twin finally made his own way up to bed.


End file.
